


Carnal Desires

by secondsodomites



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Credence Barebone, Credence is No Virgin, F/M, Graves wants spank bank material, M/M, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondsodomites/pseuds/secondsodomites
Summary: ' "Are you a virgin, Credence?”The question shocks him, and he nearly inhales the entirety of his tea. “Excuse me, sir?” he asks when he can finally breathe again. 'AKA Credence tells the story of his Lost Virginity bc Graves noticed his love bite and scratches months ago and just gathered the balls to ask for spank bank material





	Carnal Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man virgin!Credence is a great trope but here I am. If something like this has been done before I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T SEEN IT

“Are you a virgin, Credence?”

 

The question shocks him, and he nearly inhales the entirety of his tea. “Excuse me, sir?” he asks when he can finally breathe again.

 

Mister Graves looks extremely amused, almost smug, and though Credence will never admit it, he wants to sock him in the arm and kiss him all the same because of it.

 

“I asked, my boy, if you were a virgin. I'm merely curious. You don't _have_ to answer, of course, but I find I'd rather like to know.” Mister Graves shrugs, lighting a cigarette and taking a slow drag. Bad as it may be, Credence thinks he looks very handsome when he smokes. Sophisticated. Suave.

 

_But why does he want to know?_

 

“Uh, do you think I am?” “How about you tell me, and I'll give you my initial thought?” And it's just like Mister Graves to drive a bargain. Credence always wants to know what he thinks, especially where he's involved.

 

Taking a deep breath, he decides to tell the truth.

 

“No, sir. I'm not.” His ears feel hot and he wants to curl in on himself a little as Mister Graves grins. “Oh? You've, what is it, committed sins of the flesh? Succumbed to carnal desires? You never cease to amaze me, Credence.” “What do you mean, Mister Graves?”

 

“Why don't you tell me about it? Every young man remembers their first time.” he says, skimming the question completely. Damn him. “There's not much to tell, sir.”

 

There isn't. He swears. But Mister Graves looks thoroughly intrigued, so he clears his throat.

 

“I guess, um. Well, Fiona, she's from church. And she's always had her eye on me, I reckon. So I was out, passing out flyers and she offered to walk me home. On our way back, she kissed me. Out of the blue. Asked me if I thought she was pretty, and I said yes, and so we went to her apartment-she’s older than me, by two years, so she lives alone. And we. Um.”

 

It makes him blush just _thinking_ of it.

 

Looking up, he studies Mister Graves, whose cheeks are a bit rosy. “No horny details?” he finally chuckles. “I didn't think you'd want them.” Credence says truthfully.

 

_Why should he, anyhow?_

 

Besides, he's preoccupied trying to drill Mister Graves’ voice saying 'horny’ in his head.

 

“We're friends, are we not? I like to think so. This is what most men talk about.”

 

Credence has never overheard a civil conversation talking about having sex in full detail. Mostly it's about the stocks, their wives and kids and the weather. Though, he has heard his fair share of dirty conversation in the alleys, so maybe Mister Graves isn't all wrong.

 

“Why do you want to know?” he inquires, sipping at his tea. “Well, I'd like to get to know you, is all.” “Huh. Okay. I guess I can tell you.” Mister Graves smiles, waves his hand in a 'go on’ gesture.

 

“She took me up to her apartment, and we had to sneak real quietly, 'cause men aren't allowed in usually. While we were walking, she had her fingers in my belt loops, and her other hand was unbuttoning her coat. And we we got into her place, she sorta pushed my against the wall. I didn't really know what was going on, but she told me to take off my clothes if I was serious about this, and I guess I was, so I did.”

 

He pauses, watches Mister Graves sip his coffee and nod a little.

 

“I asked if she was taking off her clothes too, and she told me it was my job. Her dress was real tight, and it was hard but I guess I managed alright. Soon enough, we were both naked. And she said, “Credence, you know you're real handsome?” and I said, “Sure.” and kissed her again. She asked me to leave love bites, and I did. I sort of-well. She asked me to be, uh, less than gentlemanly. Not to go easy on her. And I didn't. She asked for harder, more, please, so I gave it to her.”

 

Mister Graves raises an eyebrow. “Sounds to me like this Fiona of yours is bit promiscuous.” he says blandly, almost choked up. Credence can't help but snort. “I s’pose she is. I heard she's living with some man now, anyhow. He's got her all knocked up.”

 

_Stop_ **_gossiping_ ** _._

 

Mister Graves looks alarmed. “Credence, when did you two have sex?” Wincing at the wording, he asks, “How long since we met?” “Five months.”

 

He considers this. “Four months ago, I think.” Then he realizes what Mister Graves is implying. A blush deeper than the one he's wearing now spreads across his cheeks. “Oh, no, Mister Graves. I didn't, uh, inside.”

 

He hopes that makes sense.

 

“You didn't?” The older man sounds almost relieved. “No, sir. She asked me to…. Elsewhere.” _Don't make me say it-_ “And where, exactly, was that?” There he goes, sounding extremely amused again. “Mister Graves!” he squeaks. “Well? Where?”

 

He feels like swallowing his own tongue.

 

“In her mouth. Her face. On her-oh, _Lord-_ her nipples, really. Mostly.”

 

Credence can remember it so vividly it makes his pants tighten and his cock (Fiona had called it that, and it's how he'd come to think of it) _ache_.

 

Mister Graves crosses his legs and smirks. “Seems you enjoyed that.” “I did.”

 

At the time (and right now), he thought he might have enjoyed it better if it was Mister Graves begging him to do something so degrading, but he definitely doesn't mention that.  

 

“I would have too, my boy, don't look so scandalized.” “Really?” “What man wouldn't?”

 

He doesn't know why Mister Graves being so nonchalant about his _enjoyment_ makes him ache that much more.

 

“I guess.” he mumbles, hating himself for having finished his tea. “Did your mother ever find out?” “No, sir.” “Maybe she never noticed that love bite on your collarbone. I never questioned it, but it _was_ quite obvious. I finally gathered up the courage to ask, luckily.” “You _knew_?” “I suspected. It's not a terribly big deal, Credence.” “How did you-” “When I healed your back. Those scratches were horrific. She must have never cut her nails.”

 

Credence's mind flies back in time, when he was as deep inside her as humanly possible and she was moaning so loudly his eardrums were vibrating out of place, and he felt a stinging on his back that wasn't unpleasant for once. _“Oh_ **_Credence_ ** _-”_

 

“I assumed it meant you were more than satisfactory. I’ve never really had the balls to ask. My jealousy streak is about ten miles wide.”

 

_Jealousy?_

 

“Jealousy?” “Oh, yes. What's mine is mine, and all that. Anyways, I think I should be heading back to work. The wizarding world doesn't run so smoothly on it's own, I'm afraid.”

 

Credence blinks. “Okay?” “Would you like to see me off?” “Uh. Yes?” “Come along then.”

 

He does, because he's not sure he's able to resist Mister Graves at any point, even when he's frozen with confusion.

 

The older man puts a ten on the table and escorts him to an alleyway. He huddles into the bricks as Mister Graves smirks.

 

“I do hope you understand what I meant by what I said. And why I wanted to know so badly. Information like that is quite useful when you wake up aching in the dark hours of the night, hm? I'll see you Thursday, my boy.”

 

With a wink, he vanishes into thin air and Credence processes what he's just heard.

 

Sleeping tonight may prove to be the most difficult thing he's ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> Credence Barebone is a fucking champ in bed, okay. That is all. Also someone tell me to stop writing and do my assignments.


End file.
